


Morning Sun Summer

by milkhoneygore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Azumane Asahi-centric, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhoneygore/pseuds/milkhoneygore
Summary: "What sunshine is to flowers, Asahi's smile is to me." -Joseph Addison, or something.A collection of Asahi-centric ficlets! Rating may vary.





	1. Asahi/Daichi - The Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi and Daichi have an almost-encounter with Iwaizumi and Oikawa whilst shopping for lingerie.

“Asahi, I’m going to be upfront about this. Your opinion does not matter to me right now.”

 

Daichi picked out another lacy garment, eyeing it up and down for a good minute while Asahi continued to incrementally shrink in on himself. He had his shirt pulled up around his face, eyes bugging out and swiveling around the store, lest he be seen by someone he knows while Daichi takes his sweet time.

 

Daichi casually told him they were going on a nice little date to shop for groceries, maybe run a couple of other errands. But once Asahi saw Daichi beelining for the front door of this hole-in-the-wall establishment, he had to practically be dragged inside, kicking and screaming.

 

_ The Honey Pot _ , a local sex shop nestled in a bustling shopping district, was relatively empty thanks to the early hour. Well, early hour to buy sex toys anyways. There were three main sections: The front of the store that housed all the lingerie that Daichi was leafing through, an extensive wall of VHS tapes and DVDs of a wide variety (Daichi liked looking for funny sex spinoffs of popular movies and shows, his favourite so far being  _ Breaking Bed _ ), and one back corner dedicated to sex toys. The only people in the store (aside from themselves) were a greasy business man in his forties solemnly perusing fleshlights and a tired older woman behind the checkout counter who was leaning against the aged wallpaper on her stool, reading the morning news.

 

“Can’t we just order something online like everybody else?” Asahi harshly whispered in an attempt to placate Daichi. All he got in response was a coy smile and a piercing gaze. Daichi loved to watch him squirm, especially because he was so easily embarrassed.

 

“Come on Asahi, don’t you like supporting small local businesses?”

  
“You’re a sadist.” Daichi just chuckled and moved to another rack. 

 

“We’d be out of here faster if I could find your size! You’re way too stacked, Asahi.”

 

“Uh, thanks I guess,” Asahi huffed, staring into the godless eyes of a sex doll on the other side of the store. “I just don’t know if I would look good in any of these, even if we could find one in my size.”

 

Daichi let out a sigh, his features softening a little. “Look, I said your opinion doesn’t matter because I know there’s probably never going to be an outfit that you’ll look at and go, ‘Wow, I’ll look great in that!’ I know you’ve been wanting to surprise me with a nice outfit and you’re having a hard time finding one you like, so I’m picking one out for you.” Asahi cursed himself for being too careless with the tabs he leaves open on his computer.

 

“I know you’re gonna have a hard time feeling confident regardless of what outfit I pick, so hopefully you can try it, get more comfortable in it with time, and then maybe you can branch out into new outfits, yeah?” Daichi smiled, earning a huff and a small, grateful smile from Asahi.

“Okay, if you insist.”

 

“Good! Glad you see it my way.” As if Asahi could have won an argument against him. Daichi’s eyes grazed past Asahi’s shoulder to lock on an outfit by the display window. It was a costume with a small skirt and low neck shirt. It was able to cover more skin than most lingerie, which seemed like the perfect beginner outfit for Asahi. Daichi was just about to exclaim his victory when his attention was drawn to the individuals approaching the shop just outside, one laughing and another visibly seething.

 

“Oh God, no,” Daichi murmured, his eyes darting around for an escape route. Asahi turned, confused, and nearly choked when he saw who was about to enter the store.

 

“Quick, back here!” Daichi whispered, pulling Asahi by the arm to hide behind a rack near DVD wall as the two people waltzed in like they owned the place.

 

“Iwa-chan, if you’re so angry about having to come here again you’re free to just go home,” Oikawa said, waving his hand dismissively.

 

“After what you brought home last time, not a chance,” Iwaizumi grumbled, smacking Oikawa’s hand away from his face.

 

Daichi and Asahi shared a frenzied look as Oikawa blocked their exit, managing to place himself at the new arrivals rack that separated the front half of the store from the back. As Daichi desperately wracked his brain for a means of escape, Asahi tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“We can sneak into the changing rooms,” he whispered, pointing to a doorway a couple of feet to the left. “We can leave after they’re gone.”

 

Daichi nodded, and cautiously they ducked into the back, only seen by the bemused lady behind the counter. They scrambled into the first stall and yanked the curtain closed, breathing a sigh of relief as they managed to escape certain doom. “If Oikawa had seen me in here I wouldn’t hear the end of it,” Daichi shuddered, goosebumps rising at just the thought.

 

In a hushed silence, they listened as Oikawa’s shrill laugh rang out from time to time. Their hearts began pounding again when they heard Oikawa approach the changing room, saying something about one of the outfits.

 

“Come  _ on _ , stop being a brat! This piece is cute!” Oikawa said as he made his way into the back.

 

“No it’s not, it looks ugly,” came the barked reply, as two sets of feet went into the stall next to theirs.

 

“It’ll match your face then, hurry up and try it on!” 

 

“If it’ll get you to shut your mouth for five goddamn minutes, fine.”

 

They shared a look, this information shocking but none of their business. They made a move to leave when they heard a low whistle come after some shuffling of cloth.

 

“Oh Iwa-chan, it does help you look a  _ little _ cuter,” came Oikawa’s crooning voice, which was met with a very irritated sigh. There was some scuffling and a thud close to their heads, followed by a surprised noise. From what they could tell, Oikawa had Iwaizumi up against the thin wall that divided the two changing rooms, and that made it all the more audible when they started, presumably, making out. Daichi was able to tear his focus away when he heard a keening sound come from Iwaizumi, and he and Asahi slunk back into the store, successfully undetected.

 

Asahi was ready to dash out of the store, but before he could reach the safety of the outside, Daichi pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

 

“We have a minute before they’re done doing… whatever they’re doing. I want to look at this outfit,” Daichi said, striding over to the piece while Asahi’s soul felt like it was leaving his body. Daichi spent a good minute looking through sizes, holding them to Asahi’s torso to check for compatibility, while Asahi’s gaze swept back and forth from the dressing room doorway (where some  _ suggestive _ noises could be heard drifting into the store) to the exit, his sweet escape. Daichi beamed at him, having found the right size, and sauntered on up to the counter to pay, much to Asahi’s relief. Daichi was taking his bag from the lady when Iwaizumi stumbled out of the dressing room, looking razzed and flushed in the face. 

 

Iwaizumi locked eyes with them, horror mirroring their own. Daichi put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, which was easily returned, and they shared a nod of understanding before Daichi grabbed Asahi’s hand and rushed him out of the shop, speed walking down the street as nervous laughter began bubbling in their throats. By the time they turned the corner they were laughing and holding onto each other with their fried nerves as they made their way home.


	2. Asahi/Bokuto - Caffeine Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi, the local barista, is worried about Bokuto's health

Asahi stood at the till in the empty coffee shop. Watching. Waiting. Listening for that little bell above the door to signal _his_ arrival. Asahi stole a quick glance towards the clock on the wall.

 

10:44.

 

Class got out at 10:35 and it usually took him about ten minutes to dash all the way to the rinky-dink cafe just outside campus. Any second now and he would be rushing in, stirring the sunny dustmotes Asahi liked to watch when it was a slow day.

 

The sound of shoes running on the pavement outside, quickly succeeded by the jangle of the bell and a familiar screech of ‘ _Asahi!_ ’ had Asahi perking up. _Right on time_.

 

Bokuto, in his usual flurry, was quick to dash to the counter for his second coffee of the day. This would usually be followed by him storming in for his third cup several hours later. If there were exams, he may even be so bold as to stop in for a fourth right before closing.

 

Asahi was terrified of him, in all his caffeine-devouring glory.

 

Bokuto’s palms slapped countertop, card already in hand as he bounced on his feet. “Hello again Asahi! Can I have my usual caramel please?” His voice was a little louder than necessary, but polite regardless.

 

“I already have the coffee filtering, it’ll just be a couple more minutes,” Asahi said as he swiped Bokuto’s card, smiling a bit wider when Bokuto let out an excited cry of ‘Score! Thank you!’

 

Asahi turned back to mixing the other ingredients into the brew as Bokuto casually surveyed the store, despite nothing having changed since he was there at 7:45 that same morning. Asahi took the silence as an opportunity to ask a burning question that was eating away at his conscience.

 

“Bokuto, you’re in here a lot… Are you okay?”

 

Out of his peripheral, Bokuto’s head cocked to the side. Asahi took this as a sign to elaborate.

 

“I mean, you’re drinking upwards of three cups of coffee a day. Do you maybe have a caffeine addiction?”

 

Bokuto looked alarmed at the question. “You can get addicted to caffeine?” he asked, clearly baffled by this news.

 

Asahi looked at him in all his honesty. “Uh, yes. Caffeine addiction is a thing.” He added the finishing touches to the order. “It might be beneficial to cut back a bit on the coffee. Maybe settle for one cup a day?” He slid the cup over to Bokuto with his card and a receipt to sign. Bokuto looked visibly deflated as he picked up the pen.

 

“But that means I would see you less,” he said solemnly. “To be honest I don’t really drink coffee, these are all orders my friends like and I just give the coffee to them when I leave.”

 

His bluntness left Asahi floundering. He paid for three overpriced cups of coffee a day just to see _him_? It was kind of silly, monetarily speaking, but the sweetness of the sentiment made Asahi reeling in surprise.

 

“You come in to see _me_?” He pointed to himself, felt how hard he was blushing and tried unsuccessfully to force it down.

 

Bokuto’s face brightened again. “Yeah! You talk with me about volleyball when I come in, you’re really helpful whenever I bring my homework to study, and— ah,” he paused, flustered, “you have a nice smile and really pretty hair…” he trailed off, signing the receipt to give his fidgety hands something to do.

 

Asahi felt like he was going to implode. His brain was having a meltdown and he couldn’t find it in his burning thoughts to form a coherent sentence. Bokuto slid him the receipt and waved a hand in front of his face when he didn’t make a move to take it. When the dam holding his words broke, he managed to say _something_.

 

“You know, you don't— uh— you don’t _have_ to buy a coffee whenever you want to see me,” he mumbled, wringing his hands nervously.

 

Bokuto took a second to register it, then broke out into a face-splitting grin. “Okay! Then I’ll see you tonight? Same time as usual, minus the coffee?” he babbled, attention on Asahi even while he backed out of the door. Asahi nodded and waved, watching him scramble off towards campus.

 

He couldn’t move for a minute or so in his awed state, but when he finally looked down at the receipt, he saw a phone number followed by a scrawled ‘Text me!!!!!’

 

He had never been so excited to work an evening shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on all platforms @milkhoneygore! Constructive criticism accepted (but please be gentle...)!


End file.
